


Scatter

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Spiritual sequel to a swift pat.Mccree wants to try using deadeye with stormbow and ends up convincing Hanzo to channel his dragons through him.





	Scatter

Jesse has been pestering him during their routine practice for weeks now, begging him to let him try. It's not as if he doesn't think it will work, more so that he does not want to see the damage that could be caused. Testing out such dangerous abilities on weapons they were not made for is dangerous. 

 

He's seen what happens when Jesse is forced to use deadeye with anything other than peacekeeper. Each one ends up as little more than trash, the barrels cracked and melted nearly beyond recognition. Letting him anywhere near Stormbow with such a result would be foolish, and he says as much, but Jesse still persists. 

 

It takes months of persuasion for him to finally buckle and allow it with his practice bow. Nearly as expensive, and just as finely weighted, set to be a perfect match to Stormbow save for it's ability to channel his dragons repeatedly. Once will only throw off the tension, but he's unsure of how it will handle the raw force of Deadeye. 

 

He hands over the bow in the practice gallery, bots milling about behind them as he begins to run over how to use the bow. Mccree cuts him off quickly by firing a shot, sinking it into the chest of a nearby bot. 

 

“Have to admit darlin’ the draws a little too heavy for me, but with guns like that it's understandable.”

 

He tsked in response, watching at Jesse fires a few more shots to get a feel for how the bow is set. At best there will need to be some recalibrations, but he doesn’t hold out hope that that will be the only problem that arises from this adventure. Still should the worse come to pass, he’s sure that getting his hands on a new one will present an interesting opportunity to spend some time off base. 

 

“You ready to get this show on the road darlin’?” Mccree asked, holding his hand out for the scatter arrow. 

“As much as one could be, when you are about to break my bow.”

 

“Ain't gunna break. I used it with a bow before and it didn't break. What makes you think it's gunna up and snap like a twig?” He said, knocking the arrow and drawing back the string to wait. 

 

“I have seen what happens to anything other than Peacekeeper.” Jesse doesn't reply, concentration solely on the bots milling about the training area. Every inch of his body is as tense as the bow in his hands, whatever it is that allows for his power gathering as he waits. He's sure that if they were outside, one of those damn tumbleweeds would have made it's appearance. As is there is nothing to draw his attention away from the rising temperature in the room, the perfect calm of Jesse's face the instant before he chooses to strike. Without his normal chatter, the shot comes instantly, the arrow strikes ground and bursts into a flurry of movement. Instead of its usual random burst, each only bounces once before knocking a bot down, scattering its pieces across the floor. 

 

Jesse's low whistle draws him from the slowly reforming bots to where he is looking over the bow. 

 

“Told you Han, not a scratch on ‘er.” He said, offering the bow back for inspection. 

 

Expecting fractured wood and unwound string, he checks the bow himself and find nothing amiss. Testing the string tells him that that too is unchanged by his shooting. Winston would be interested in testing what materials could withstand deadeye, but he's sure that Jesse probably knows what will and won't already. 

 

“How…?”

 

“Told you darlin’, I've done it with a bow before.”

 

“But how did you know this one wouldn't? That it wasn't just that specific bow?”

 

“Just has to have the right feel to it. I've held that one before so i already knew it felt right.” He said, coming to stand behind Hanzo, pulling him close , resting his chin on a shoulder. 

 

“ ‘It just feels right’? What does that even mean?”

“Just has to feel right.” He mumbled, kissing the side of his neck. “Like you sweetpea. Fit right perfect in my arms.” 

 

“Hmm...I don’t wish to attempt being a buffer between you and a weapon during that.”

 

“I’d let you do it.”

 

“You’d let me do what? Launch my dragons through you?” Hanzo asked, pulling away for a light peck on the cheek, and moving to return his bow to it’s case. 

 

“Definitely.” He said, taking out his pistol with a little flair. “Wanna give it a shot?” Hanzo shook his head in response, clipping the bow in place, ignoring Mccree as he started to pick off targets.

 

Hanzo watched for a time, enjoying the play in his muscles as he moved with each shot. His accuracy was as impressive as always, every bullet slamming home into a bot and scattering them into pieces. Padding forward from where he was resting to rest his arms around Jesse's waist. 

 

To his credit, he doesn't stop hiring, picking off targets and using their rebuilding as a chance to reload between kills. Hanzo waits until just after a reload to make is move, he's seen Jesse fight enough to know his tells and waits for the perfect shot. It comes when a pair of bots pass each other, Jesse no doubt trying to show off by taking two out with one bullet. Just before he pulls the trigger, Hanzo snaps his hand up to grab Jesse's wrist and channels the dragons through him. 

 

They fly just as true, following the path of the bullet and tearing into the bots, rending more and more useless as the blunder into the dragon's path. Someone will probably have words for him about the damage later, but all he can focus on is Jesse, his legs having dropped out from under him with a loud groan.

 

At first he's convinced that Jesse's been hurt, his shoulders shaking and little whimpers coming from his hunched form. He turns his as delicately as possible, not wanting to jostle anything that's burst or torn. Damnit he should have gone with his first instinct and left well enough alone. 

 

Jesse's shuddering has stopped,nearly unmoving but for his breath, his body as slack and flushed as his face. Hanzo is momentarily confused, so sure that he had caused damage until he sees the growing dark patch on his jeans. His voice is a wreck as he tries to speak, only managing stuttered moans and whimpers.

 

“Ahh-again?”


End file.
